elita_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidal Baby (Album)
}} "Suicidal Baby" is the debut album and first major-label record by Elita. It was released on July 17th, 2020 by Columbia Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl. Background Elita began working on this album in 2016 and finished in 2018. She writed the album songs between 2017 and 2019. The album was released on July 17th. The CD was packaged as a storybook, with jewel case CDs available later. Both a picture disk and a standard black vinyl were also released. Cassettes were then released, advertised as being in yellow, white, and pink. There is also a less common green cassette. All physical copies of the album are the standard explicit, with the deluxe and clean being digital exclusives. Story This album tells the story of Daisy, a girl who is hospitalized in her bed due to a car accident that left her both legs broken and a damaged lung. Elita will tell Daisy's story through the songs, her experiences, struggles and relationships with her family, friends and boyfriend. Characters * Daisy * Molly * The Milkman * Milo * Clarence * Elizabeth * Hnery * Sparkie the Dog Locations * Daisy's House * St. Jerome's Hospital * Otherworld Artwork On December 10, 2019, Elita confirmed the album cover was shot but was uncertain on using it as her friend Melanie didn't like it. The original album cover was instead used for the Urban Outfitters exclusive vinyl. She continued that she has another idea in mind and is planning on shooting it soon. The standard album cover has been described as "minimal yet smoldering", featuring Elita in a white shirt with yellow glasses and she is lying in a bed lighting a cigarette with her salmon-hair. The deluxe album cover features another picture of Elita, with reddish hair and pretending to be hanged. Suicidalbabyalbumcover.jpg|Standard artwork|link= Suicidalbabydeluxe.jpg|Deluxe edition artwork|link= Suicidalbaby.jpg|Alternate artwork|link= Singles The lead single, "Ugly Duckling", was released on February 18th, 2020. The second single, "Little Cupid", was released on April 24th, 2020. The third single, "Venus Flytrap", was released on May 14th, 2020. The title track and fourth single, "Suicidal Baby", was released on July 8th, 2020 through a promotional video for the album and was later the same day released on iTunes. The final and fifth single, "Nursery Rhymes" was released on November 31st, 2020. Ugly_Duckling.png|"Ugly Duckling"|link=Ugly Duckling LittleCupid2.jpg|"Little Cupid"|link=Little Cupid VenusFlytrap.jpg|"Venus Flytrap'|link=Venus Flytrap 79164354_442731459729288_3613069530425703810_n.jpg|"Suicidal Baby"|link=Suicidal Baby (Song) Sexynurse.jpg|"Nursery Rhymes"|link=Nursery Rhymes Other songs Due to strong digital downloads following the album's release, two songs debuted in France, "Molly Swears" at number 34 and "Pastel Tears" at number 67. Also, "Rose Buds" debuted at number 99 in the UK. Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD with 4 additional for the deluxe version and 5 additional for the japanese edition. Over 40 songs were originally recorded for Suicidal Baby, but more than half of them did not make it into the album. The songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. ;Digital deluxe edition ;Japanese edition bonus tracks ;Urban Outfitters 2023 Reissue Cut Songs Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked or released. * Athena * Blue Waffles * Cadaver * Fetal Position * Vanilla * Watering Trivia * This is Elita's first visual album. * Elita's vocal range spans C#3-G6 on this album. * 13 of the 13 songs on the standard album have been certified Gold by RIAA. ** The only exception are the bonus tracks. ** Ugly Duckling, Little Cupid, Venus Flytrap and Nursery Rhymes have been certified Platinum. * Elita's favorite song on the album is Rose Buds. * Obituary is the longest song in this album, both on the deluxe and standard version, with the song length at 5 minutes and 24 seconds. Divine is the shortest song, both on the deluxe and standard version, lasting for 2 minutes and 37 seconds. * Elita was originally only going to release the album digitally, but due to its success, she decided to release it as vinyl and a cassette. Charts Certificacions Credits * BananaWell * Sugartears Navigation Category:Albums Category:Elita Category:Suicidal Baby Category:2020